


Puppies/Pool

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-24
Updated: 2005-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stands and watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies/Pool

He stands and watches, dappled kiss of sunlight-shadow soft against his freckled back. Sirius dives (slip and shift of Black-pale skin) and Remus smiles -- flex and curl of awkward toes, mud between like warmth, like memories (hoarded; touch and skim and _arch_ . . . to silence).

His hair is wet against his scalp, and water prickles behind his knees. Summer jewel, this pond (this moment), reflected green of sheltering trees to bind him, hold him to this spot as sure as spells, as firm as friendship. (The water breaks and Sirius smiles; sleek, forgotten, once-made prince).

 _More_ , he thinks, and closes August (safe and secret) against his palm.


End file.
